


Love Shouldn't Hurt

by DemonicDeer404



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Abuse (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicDeer404/pseuds/DemonicDeer404
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/W. D. Gaster, KingDings - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	Love Shouldn't Hurt

Gaster walked into Asgore’s room. Asgore had summoned him, Gaster had never been in Asgore’s room before. Gaster let his anxiety run free, what could Asgore possibly want? Asgore was sitting on his bed, he looked at Gaster.  
“How are you, my friend?” Asgore smiled at Gaster.  
“I’m fine.” Gaster nervously fidgeted, anxiety taking control. “Why did you summon me?”  
“I wanted some company.” Asgore gestured for Gaster to sit next to him. “I felt lonely… And you are always enjoyable to talk to.”  
“Oh.” Gaster relaxed and walked over to Asgore, standing in front of him. “What did you wish to talk about?”  
“You.” Asgore stared into Gaster’s ‘eyes’.  
“Me?” Gaster looked away from Asgore. “There isn’t much to tell.”  
“Well I’d still like to know.” Asgore lifted Gaster’s head to make eye contact.  
“I… Don’t want to talk about it.” Gaster stared into Asgore’s eyes.  
“Was it bad?” Asgore asked gently.  
“Yes.” Gaster looked away again.  
“Gaster…” Asgore put a hand on Gaster’s shoulder. “I’m sorry… Is there anything about your past… that isn’t bad?”  
“Not really.” Gaster admitted. “I was… born into poverty… My father was… Not good… And my mother… She died in the war…”  
“I’m sorry.” Asgore hugged Gaster, pulling Gaster on top of himself.  
Gaster froze. He had never been hugged or had much pleasant physical contact. Gaster’s posture was uncomfortable and unsure.   
“Sorry.” Asgore let go of Gaster. “I just… What you said is sad… And I wanted to comfort you… I only made you uncomfortable…”  
“It’s alright.” Gaster wanted to try it again but didn’t know how to ask. “It wasn’t bad… Just unfamiliar…”  
“No one has hugged you?” Asgore said, shocked.  
“It’s fine.” Gaster felt his walls rising.  
“Can I hug you again?” Asgore asked, arms open.  
“Y-yes…” Gaster blushed a gentle purple.  
Asgore gently wrapped his arms around Gaster. Gaster felt Asgore’s fur, it was so soft and warm. Gaster didn’t want this to end, he just felt so safe. Gaster buried his face into Asgore’s neck fluff. Asgore chuckled a bit.  
“You are so small…” Asgore commented.  
“Hmmmh…” Gaster mumbled.  
Asgore petted the back of Gaster’s skull. Gaster flinched when touched.  
“Sorry.” Asgore moved his hand back to where it was.  
“I don’t mind, I just wasn’t expecting it.” Gaster replied, hoping Asgore would pet his head again.  
Asgore started petting Gaster’s head again. Gaster wrapped his own arms around Asgore… Well as far around as his hands could reach. Gaster pulled himself as close to Asgore as possible, closing the gap between them. Asgore liked the feel of Gaster’s bones against his fur. Asgore wanted more but knew Gaster wasn’t ready. Asgore ran a hand down Gaster’s spine. Gaster let out a moan. Gaster almost immediately pushed away from Asgore and rushed over to the corner of the room, hyperventilating.  
“Are you okay?” Asgore walked over to Gaster.  
“I…” Gaster couldn’t form words.  
“Hey, breathe.” Asgore calmed Gaster. “In and out, okay? Just breathe.”  
This wasn’t the first time Asgore had to help Gaster calm down. Gaster has frequent panic attacks. Gaster got his breathing back to normal with Asgore’s help.  
“Did I cross a boundary?” Asgore asked.  
“No.” Gaster looked at the ground. “I… I got… Aroused.”  
Asgore patted Gaster’s head. “That isn’t bad.”  
“It… Feels wrong…” Gaster started crying lilac tears.  
“Why does it feel wrong?” Asgore wiped away Gaster’s tears.  
“It… Usually leads… To pain…” Gaster looked at Asgore’s expression. “Is it not supposed to?”  
“It isn’t supposed to hurt.” Asgore opened his arms. “Want a hug?”  
Gaster threw himself into Asgore’s arms. He buried his face deep into Asgore’s fur, a sense of safety and love flowing over him. Asgore hugged Gaster tightly, a protective feeling in his heart. Gaster felt the protective nature of the hug and melted into it. Safety, warmth, love… Gaster felt all these things like never before in his life. Asgore’s big fluffy arms around Gaster, felt so nice. Asgore let go of Gaster. Asgore stood up and helped Gaster up.  
“You have work in the morning.” Asgore looked at the clock. “It’s getting late… We should do this again sometime.”  
Gaster nodded and walked off to his house. He got home and went to sleep, a peaceful feeling in his heart. When he woke up he headed to the lab and started getting to work. Asgore walked into the lab and smiled at Gaster.  
“I figured you hadn’t had breakfast.” Asgore handed Gaster two blueberry muffins. “Here.”  
“Two?” Gaster looked up at Asgore confused.  
“You don’t eat enough.” Asgore replied.  
“Ah.” Gaster bit into the muffin, his eyes lit up. “Wow.”  
Asgore giggled. “You like it?”  
“Yes.” Gaster ate the muffin while he worked.  
Asgore watched Gaster work. Gaster finished both muffins then looked at Asgore smiling.  
“Thank you.” Gaster quickly went back to work.  
“Gaster?” Asgore walked up to Gaster.  
“Yes, sire?” Gaster replied.  
“I would like for you to join me for dinner.” Asgore requested.  
“O-okay.” Gaster’s nerves on edge, wondering why Asgore is so interested in him.  
Later that day, at dinner…  
Gaster walked into Asgore’s dining room. Asgore was already seated and gestured for Gaster to sit next to him. Gaster sat next to Asgore, fiddling with his hands.  
“Gaster.” Asgore puts his hands on Gaster’s. “You are okay.”  
“Okay.” Gaster felt a rush of calm when Asgore touched him. “Thank you.”  
Asgore smilled, his hand lingering on Gaster’s. Asgore served Gaster food. Gaster ate the food happily, he didn’t usually have such nice food. Asgore couldn’t help but stare at Gaster, his smile made Asgore feel an intense urge to hold Gaster close. Gaster noticed Asgore staring like a lovesick puppy. Gaster blushed a light purple. Asgore patted Gaster’s head. Asgore couldn’t help but think how he’d never noticed this beautiful skeleton.  
Gaster wanted to bury himself in Asgore and just stay there forever. Asgore smiled and got up to get dessert. He came back with a cinnamon apple pie. Gaster and Asgore enjoyed their pie, stealing glances at each other.  
After dinner was finished. Gaster had started to leave but Asgore grabbed Gaster’s hand.  
“Would you like to stay for a while longer?” Asgore asked.  
“Sure…” Gaster liked the feel of Asgore’s hand. The soft pads on his hands felt nice.  
Asgore guided Gaster back to his room. Asgore sat on the bed with Gaster. Asgore wanted Gaster. He wanted to be sexual with Gaster but he was afraid of hurting Gaster. He gently rested his head against Gaster’s and pulled Gaster in close. Gaster blushed. Asgore ran his hand down along Gaster’s spine. Gaster moaned. Asgore felt every ridge along Gaster’s spine on the way back up. Asgore felt Gaster’s body tremble.  
“Do you like when I touch you like that?” Asgore asked softly.  
“Y-yes…” Gaster buried his face in Asgore’s fur.  
Asgore kept slowly running his hand up and down Gaster’s spine. Asgore gently moved his hand under Gaster’s shirt. Gaster let out a moan. Asgore gently kissed Gaster, Gaster leaned into the kiss, savouring the feeling of Asgore’s lips. Asgore laid back pulling Gaster onto him. Gaster’s face bright purple.  
“Sire!” Gaster sat up abruptly.  
“What’s wrong?” Asgore asked sitting up again, with Gaster on his lap. “Too far?”  
“No… Yes… I…” Gaster started to get worked up.  
“Hey.” Asgore put his hand on Gaster’s. “You’re okay.”  
“You are the king…” Gaster looked away from Asgore. “I’m just a scientist… Common folk… I’m a skeleton, you are a goat… We are both male… What would people do if they found out?”  
“Gaster…” Asgore hugged Gaster lovingly. “None of those things matter to me.”  
“Sire…” Gaster blushed. “Your… uh… You’re…”  
Asgore removed Gaster’s shirt. Gaster’s SOUL glowed brightly from within his ribs, Gaster blushed deeply. Asgore ran his hands down Gaster’s ribs.  
“Ah! Sire!” Gaster moaned loudly.  
“Do you like that?” Asgore asked.  
“Y-yes.” Gaster practically melted into Asgore.  
Asgore removed his own shirt and held Gaster closely. Gaster buried himself in Asgore’s fur. The soft fur against his bones felt so nice. Asgore ran his hand down Gaster’s spine. Gaster felt Asgore’s boner and blushed. Asgore kissed Gaster, pulling him close. Gaster snuggled into Asgore deeply. Asgore let his hand wander Gaster’s body, eventually reaching the edge of Gaster’s pants. Asgore dipped his fingertips into the backside Gaster’s pants. Gaster moaned against Asgore’s fur. Asgore ran his hand along the edges of Gaster’s pelvis. Gaster started breathing heavily. Asgore unbuttoned Gaster’s pants.  
“No!” Gaster grabbed Asgore’s hands. He started shaking.  
“I’m sorry.” Asgore gently cupped Gaster’s face. “I am assuming that was too far?”  
Gaster nodded. Asgore hugged Gaster. Gaster hugged Asgore back, digging his hands into Asgore’s fur. Asgore petted Gaster’s head.  
“Whoever hurt you will pay.” Asgore said out loud unintentionally.  
Gaster looked up at Asgore. “Hurt me? I’m afraid I don’t understand, sire.”  
“The one who made you so scared of sex.” Asgore replied.  
“Oh.” Gaster looked into Asgore’s eyes. “I haven’t spoken to my father in years. I don’t even know where he is.”  
“Your father?” Asgore could help but be disgusted. “That’s who… hurt you?”  
“Yes.” Gaster got off the bed and shuddered.  
“I’m sorry.” Asgore stood up behind Gaster and hugged him. Asgore’s head resting on top of Gaster’s. “When you are ready, I will show you how sex is supposed to be.”  
Gaster turned to face Asgore and smiled. “I don’t think I’m ready yet… But I would enjoy that, sire”  
Asgore nuzzled Gaster’s face. “I will wait for you to be ready.”  
Gaster liked the feel of Asgore’s fur against his face. Gaster leaned into Asgore, letting his hands roam Asgore’s back. Asgore blushed and pulled Gaster in, closing in the gap between them. Gaster could feel Asgore’s boner against his pelvis.  
“Do you enjoy this, sire?” Gaster asked.  
“Yes.” Asgore smiled at Gaster. “You are very cute.”  
Gaster blushed a vibrant purple. “Thank you, sire.”  
“You don’t need to call me ‘sire’.” Asgore kissed Gaster’s cheekbone. “You are my friend… And lover. You may call me ‘Asgore’. Or any pet name you’d like.”  
“Okay… Uh…” Gaster blushed even harder. “I will keep that in mind.”  
“I had a thought.” Asgore began. “How do skeletons have sex? Do you have sexual body parts?”  
“We can make ourselves have flesh-like aspects.” Gaster replied.  
“Fascinating.” Asgore picked Gaster up and held him close.  
Gaster laughed and kissed Asgore. Asgore blushed and gently set Gaster down. He couldn’t help but smile at Gaster and Gaster gently smiled back. Gaster’s smile was all Asgore really needed. He gazed into Gaster’s ‘eyes’ and softly ran a hand down Gaster’s spine. It caused Gaster to moan a little. Gaster pressed himself against Asgore’s chest, enjoying the softness of Asgore’s fur.  
“Would you like to sleep here?” Asgore asked.  
“S-sure.” Gaster blushed and fiddled with his hands.  
“I'm going to change into my PJs.” Asgore unbuttoned his pants. “You can borrow one of my PJ tops, if you want.”  
“O-okay…” Gaster stared at Asgore.  
Asgore took off his pants and Gaster’s face turned a deep purple. He didn’t stop watching though. Asgore looked at Gaster.  
“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Asgore asked, genuinely concerned.  
“No…” Gaster replied.  
“Okay.” Asgore went to his closet to find his PJs.  
Gaster walked over to Asgore and hugged him from behind. Asgore turned to face Gaster. Gaster had see-through ghost-like flesh everywhere except his skull. Asgore blushed.  
“So that’s how you do that.” Asgore ran his hands along Gaster’s ghost body. “Wait… Do you want to…?”  
“I want to have… sex with… you…” Gaster seemed nervous.  
“Are you sure?” Asgore gently asked. “You look nervous…”  
“I am nervous…” Gaster started shaking. “But I want to… be with you like that, si- Asgore…”  
“I’ll be gentle.” Asgore kissed the top of Gaster’s skull.  
Asgore picked Gaster up and gently laid him on the bed. He then unbuttoned Gaster’s pants. Asgore kissed Gaster, trailing down Gaster’s ghost body. He got to Gaster’s waist, he removed Gaster’s pants. Gaster wasn’t wearing underwear. He was very hard. Asgore took off his own underwear.  
“B-big.” Gaster looked at Asgore’s dick.  
“It is a bit big.” Asgore laughed.  
Asgore grabbed Gaster’s dick and started giving him a handjob. Gaster moaned loudly.  
“You like that?” Asgore licked the tip of Gaster’s dick.  
“Y-yes!” Gaster moaned.  
Asgore made circular patterns on the tip of Gaster dick with his tongue. Gaster grabbed the sheets and little precum came out. Asgore put the tip of Gaster’s dick in his mouth and started sucking gently. Gaster moaned loudly. Asgore sped up the pace and went deeper on Gaster’s dick. Gaster’s breathing got heavy, his body trembling from pleasure. He clawed at the sheets. Asgore stopped sucking and started giving Gaster a handjob again. Gaster came all over Asgore’s face.  
“Oh!” Gaster exclaimed. “I’m sorry! I didn’t! I!”  
“It’s alright.” Asgore licked some of the cum off his face. “I like it.”  
“Oh… Okay.” Gaster couldn’t believe he came all over the king’s face. He couldn’t believe he was having sex with the king. None of this made sense to Gaster.  
“Want to take this further?” Asgore wiped some of the cum off his face.  
“You mean… going… inside me, right…?” Gaster asked, blushing.  
“Yes.” Asgore touched Gaster’s asshole.  
“I… want… y-you to…” Gaster was breathing heavily. “To… p-p-penetrate… me…”  
“I’ll be gentle.” Asgore positioned his dick at Gaster’s asshole. “If you want me to pull out at any time, let me know… Okay?”  
Gaster nodded. Asgore gently inserted the tip. Gaster winced. Asgore stopped and pulled out.  
“Are you alright?” Asgore asked Gaster.  
“Y-yeah.” Gaster blushed. “You are very big…”  
“Okay.” Asgore replied.  
“I still want you in me…” Gaster confessed.  
“Maybe we start with fingers then?” Asgore suggested.  
“Y-yeah.” Gaster nodded.  
Asgore put a finger in Gaster’s asshole. Gaster moaned. Asgore started thrusting his finger gently.  
“Heh! Oh!” Gaster moaned loudly.  
“Enjoying this?” Asgore asked as he started to thrust deeper.  
“Y-y-yes!” Gaster moaned. “Oh g-god. Heh. That f-f-feels g-good!”  
Asgore slipped in another finger. Gaster moaned loudly, clawing at the sheets and squirming. Asgore sped up a little bit. He made sure to pay attention to Gaster, making sure Gaster was still enjoying it. Asgore slid in a third finger. Gaster let out a really loud moan. He came again. Cum got all over Asgore.  
“I…” Gaster panted. “Oh… Ah… P-put it i-i-in m-me… Your p-penis… I want to t-try that a-again…”  
“Okay.” Asgore replied.  
Asgore repositioned himself and Gaster so that Gaster was sitting on top of him. Asgore put the tip in Gaster. Gaster moaned loudly. Asgore slowly put it in further and Gaster went up and down on Asgore’s dick. Asgore moaned loudly. Gaster sped up and Asgore started thrusting in rhythm with Gaster.  
“Ah! Oh! Gaster!” Asgore moaned.  
Asgore came inside Gaster. He pulled out and cum dripped out of Gaster’s asshole. Gaster laid down on Asgore’s chest. Asgore held Gaster close.  
“I love you.” Asgore confessed. “I have since high school.”  
“High school?” Gaster looked at Asgore in disbelief. “That’s a long time… But you married Toriel?”  
“My father wanted me to…” Asgore replied. “And I thought you were out of my league. You were and are so smart and attractive.”  
“You are the king… I’m a scientist.” Gaster. “It’s you who is out of my league.”  
“We are equals.” Asgore cupped the side of Gaster’s face. “Neither of us is out of the other’s league.”  
“I love you…” Gaster said sleepily, his ghost body faded away.  
They drifted off to sleep wrapped up in each other.

  
The End


End file.
